Losing Grip
by Tstarr
Summary: I dunno what genre to put this under really, but it should be ok for all readers. It's a songfic to "Losing Grip" by Avril Lavigne. Chloe is thinking about Clark and about what happened that night at the dance. Please r/r!


A/N: This is my first "Smallville" fic, so be nice! (Just kidding…be honest!) This takes place…well, you'll be able to tell. (PS: I used 'dance' cuz I wasn't sure if it's the Spring Formal or the Prom. Or they might be the same, I've no clue…)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own "Smallville" or the song "Losing Grip", which by the way is written and sung by Avril Lavigne.  
  
  
~*Losing Grip*~  
  
Chloe tapped her fingers against the arm of the sofa she was sitting on. She was waiting for Clark in his loft.  
It was a few days after the incident at the dance. She hadn't seen Clark since then or heard from him either. That's because he's too busy taking care of Lana, she thought. Every since Lana had gotten out of the hospital, he had been over at her house constantly.  
Chloe tried not to let her jealousy get involved, but she could help it. She liked Clark so much that she couldn't help but hate Lana a little, especially when Clark blew off or ignored her to hang out with Lana.  
  
*Are you aware of what  
You make me feel, baby  
Right now I feel invisible to you  
Like I'm not real  
Didn't you feel me lock   
my arms around you  
Why'd you turn away  
Here's what I have to say*  
  
Chloe sighed and her mind wandered back to the dance and the whole scene played back in her mind…  
  
"Clark?" Chloe called. She turned around and searched for her date, who seemed to have disappeared. "Clark?" I can't believe it, she thought. He just left, like he did in my dream…  
  
*I was left to cry there  
Waiting outside there  
Grinning with a lost stare  
That's when I decided…*  
  
"This is such a nightmare," Chloe muttered. She took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "Just forget about him," she said to herself.  
  
*Why should I care  
Cause you weren't there  
When I was scared  
I was so alone  
You need to listen  
I'm starting to trip  
I'm losing my grip  
And I'm in this thing alone*  
  
There was a tap on Chloe's shoulder and she quickly turned around, hoping it was Clark. But it wasn't.  
"You look a little lost," Pete said smiling. "Where's Clark?"  
"Gone," Chloe said shrugging. She shook her head. "He probably just realized he was here at the dance with me and not Lana."  
"Come on Chloe. Clark asked you to the dance. He wouldn't just ditch you. Not even for Lana Lang."  
"Yeah, well what if he only asked me to the dance because he couldn't ask Lana? He probably doesn't even care about how I feel about him. I'm just there to take Lana's place when she's not available. Like a backup or something," Chloe scoffed. "Maybe we are better off as just friends…"  
  
*Am I just some chick  
You placed besides you  
To take somebody's place  
When you turn around  
Can you recognize my face  
You used to love me  
You used to hug me  
But that wasn't the case  
Everything wasn't OK*  
  
*I was left to cry there  
Waiting outside there  
Grinning with a lost stare  
That's when I decided…*  
  
Chloe snapped back to reality and checked her watch. She had been waiting for 20 minutes.   
Chloe got up and was about to leave when she spotted Clark's telescope. She crept over to it and aimed it at Lana's house. Just as Chloe had expected, she saw Clark and Lana sitting on the bench swing on Lana's front porch.  
Clark had his arm around Lana and Lana was resting her head on Clark's shoulder. They were talking and laughing. This made Chloe feel even worst.  
  
*Why should I care  
Cause you weren't there  
When I was scared  
I was so alone  
You need to listen  
I'm starting to trip  
I'm losing my grip  
And I'm in this thing alone*  
  
Chloe sat back down on the couch. She managed to hold back her tears as she slowly came to the realization that she might never hold a place in Clark's heart. He would only see her as a good friend. She decided to give up and go home.  
As she drove back onto the main road, she passed Lana's house and as she did, she slowed down a bit. It worked-Clark had noticed her.  
"Chloe!" he called. Chloe stopped and rolled down the window. "Hey, were you waiting for me?"  
"For years, Clark," she said bitterly. "But it doesn't matter anymore." Chloe stepped on the gas pedal and drove off quickly, leaving Clark feeling confused and guilty as he saw Chloe's eyes watering as she drove away.  
  
*Crying out loud  
I'm crying out loud  
Crying out loud  
I'm crying out loud  
Open your eyes  
Open up wide*  
  
*Why should I care  
Cause you weren't there   
When I was scared  
I was so alone  
You need to listen  
I'm starting to trip  
I'm losing my grip  
And I'm in this thing alone…*  
  
End  
  
  
A/N: So, what'd ya think? Please please please please please review!!!!!  
Much Love~  
Trac ;-)   
PS~Sorry if the formatting is messed up. It's not my fault!!!!! 


End file.
